The Case of the Unending Week
by RBHDPSM
Summary: I have had weeks where crazy things happen and as the week goes on it just gets crazier. So I decided to see what would happen if Della and Perry had such a week. Chaos reigns in the Brent Building Suite 904. If you don't like a little spice Chapter Three isn't for you.


**I get no remuneration from this work but I would like to thank ESG for creating one of the most enduring couples in literary history. I get the thrill of seeing my story on this site .Thanks to everyone in this group for their encouragement. The reviews have been helpful and encouraging for my other stories it means so much . If you don't like it really spicy you might not want to read Chapter Three. **

**The idea for this short story is very very loosely based on Guy de Maupassant's , "The Necklace" one of my favorite short stories and I love saying his name. **

**ENJOY! **

THE CASE OF THE UNENDING WEEK

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Gertrude Lade had worked in the law offices of Perry Mason for four years. She stood about 5'2", had big blue eyes and wore her blond hair in a poufy French twist. Gertie, as she was called, was friendly, efficient, and loved romance and chocolates. On this particular Friday in December she was in charge of the office. Perry Mason and his confidential secretary, Della Street was out of town for the week returning sometime later today.**

**It was important that everything was in perfect order because Della was very organized and expected the same of her staff. After checking on the two stenographers, Teri and Amy, and giving them their paychecks Gertie was placing work on Della's desk and then a package Perry Mason had asked her to watch for she was putting in his desk drawer.**

**Of course she was curious about the package especially since Christmas was right around the corner. She and the girls often speculated about their boss' relationship with his beautiful secretary. Being very careful to protect their reputation Gertie never told them she had seen them necking in his office several times. Good for them she thought, they were fantastic together.**

**In his office as she was opening the desk drawer it jammed and pulling harder she fell onto his desk and papers flew everywhere. "Oh Lord, "she thought as she sank to the floor the skirt of her red and brown shirtwaist billowing around her. She hurriedly leaned down under the desk and began gathering up the pages. Several were in a place where she had to crawl forward to retrieve the pages.**

**When Gertie was sure she had everything she began to crawl out from under the desk and her hair caught on the middle drawer. With every movement it pushed out farther and farther until it fell hitting her legs and everything flew all over the office. Gertie was ready to cry.**

**Gathering herself together she decided to put things neatly back into his desk drawer. While fighting to get it back into place she came across a velvet box and she could not resist opening it up. Inside was a gorgeous square cut diamond ring. Unable to resist she slipped it on her finger. It sparkled brilliantly as she moved her hand back and forth. Just then there was a knock on the private entrance and Gertie struggled to get the ring off as she heard Paul Drake's voice. "Open up Gertie".**

**Now Gertie really panicked as she answered, "Use your key Paul."**

**Just then the ring came off and flew across the room. "Oh no!" She exclaimed as Detective Paul Drake came into the office.**

**Seeing his smiling face made her dissolve into tears. Hurrying over to her Paul asked with concern in his voice, "What happened sweetheart? The office looks like a tornado blew through".**

**Sobbing Gertie said, "Oh Paul everything just fell apart and Mr. Mason could show up at any time."**

"**Calm down and tell me what happened."**

**As she explained what happened Paul had a hard time not laughing knowing Gertie's propensity for exaggeration and getting into trouble. He tried to reassure her as he helped her put things in Perry's desk and pick up the papers.**

**A half hour later order seemed to be restored. He told her putting his arm around her shoulders, "See it is all in order".**

**Still looking dismayed Gertie admitted, "That isn't the worst of it."**

"**What now?" Paul was afraid to hear what could be the worst.**

**Not able to meet his eyes Gertie explained stumbling over her words. "Well while I was trying to put things back in Mr. Mason's desk drawer I came across a…..a…velvet… ring….box.**

"**Oh no! He exclaimed.**

"**Oh yes….well..um it was a…umm….beautiful diamond and well..I ah..tried it on! She wailed.**

**Paul was trying to calm and said, "Well we just won't tell him"**

"**But…but Paul I tried it on! Then I couldn't get it off and you knocked! So I tugged it really hard and it flew off and I don't know where it is! **

"**Take easy Gertie let's look for it and get it back in that box."**

**They began to crawl around the floor and Paul spotted it under a sofa and slipped it on his little finger. "I found it Gertie."**

**Rushing to him she dropped to the floor and gave him a big hug. At that moment Perry Mason and Della Street walked through the office door.**

**Perry didn't know whether to laugh or be upset. "Well Della I guess this is what goes on when we are gone. Gertie I'm surprised at you."**

**Gertie's face was beet red. "Oh Mr. Mason," she wailed. "This isn't what it looks like."**

"**It looks like you and Paul Drake hugging."**

**Trying to become composed Gertie tried to explain, "He was just helping me…UR..."**

**Paul rushed to her rescue, "Gertie was coming around the desk and she twisted her ankle and I caught her wrong and we fell to the floor and she was just thanking me."**

**Della Street walked over to the coat closet to hang up their coats and said, "It sounds reasonable to me."**

**Perry looked at her, "If you women would not wear those confounded high heels this would not happen. Are you alright Gertie?"**

**Finally able to smile she told her boss, "Just a twinge thanks to Mr. Drake."**

**Smiling he said, "I think you have had enough excitement for today young lady. Go home and relax. Maybe Paul will take you home"**

**Paul who had slipped the ring into his pocket said, "Any other time Gertie but I am waiting on some reports."**

**Limping Gertie thanked them and said she would be fine, just fine. I will get my things together and leave. Thanks Mr. Mason and Miss Street I put everything for you on your desks."**

**Della walked out with Gertie as Paul assumed his favorite position in his usual chair. "So what really happened Paul?"**

"**Just what we told you. I came down to see if you were back and Gertie was putting papers on your desk. I think her heel caught on the carpet."**

"**Never a dull moment here. So are you ready for some work?"**

"**Of course. How was your trip?"**

"**We got our business completed and got to stay at Russell Landis' estate. What a layout everything a millionaire could want in 30 acres. You would have loved the food Russ loves to barbeque." **

**Lighting a cigarette Paul laughed, "Yeah you live a really hard life."**

**Perry smiled, "It wasn't all play."**

**With smirk on his face Paul commented, "I'll bet."**

"**Get out of here Drake and be ready for some real work tomorrow."**

"**Alright, alright I'm going."**

**Smiling at his best friend Perry commented, "By the way thanks for being here for Gertie."**

"**My pleasure. See you later."**

**Perry was just ready to open his desk drawer when Della came through the door. "Well is everything alright?" He inquired.**

**Sliding onto his desk Della told him, "No serious damage and Gertie is on her way home in a taxi."**

"**Good now we can concentrate on us." He said placing his hand on her knee.**

"**Oh, we have been together for five days and nights." **

"**In separate rooms in different parts of the mansion." Perry complained.**

**Della smiled, "Well we are home now."**

**Grimacing and moving his hand to her thigh he explained, "It looks like Paul Drake was getting more action, and in my office, than I do."**

"**You poor baby. I guess I'll have to find a way to remedy that."**

**He slid his hand under her skirt. "Not here silly."**

"**If Paul can get hugged here I can't?" Perry smirked.**

"**Oh you want a hug? Well by all means counselor." Della said as she slipped onto his lap."**

"**Della!" He warned. "You are making it hard for me to be good."**

**Slipping her arms around his neck and hugging him she asked, "You are a big boy can't you control yourself?"**

"**With you on my lap and in my arms? Hardly."**

"**Perry Mason what am I going to do with you?" She squirmed on his lap.**

**Trying to appear stern he told her, "Woman you keep doing that and there will be no talking just showing."**

**Laughing Della slipped off his lap, "Oh, I am so frightened."**

"**Get back here right now young lady."**

**Going to the coat closet Della recommended. "I really need to get some rest. Walk it off counselor or maybe a cold shower."**

"**Della Street you are not leaving without me."**

"**I hope not darling. I hope not."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Several hours later Perry and Della were sharing a cigarette and scotch propped against pillows in his king size bed. Della patted his leg. "All better now?"**

"**I am still annoyed."**

**Raising her arched eyebrow Della commented, "I better work on my technique."**

**Rubbing her thigh he said, "Not you sweetheart. I am peeved to find Paul having more fun in my offices than I usually get to have."**

"**Perry, how many times do we have to discuss this?"**

**He grinned at her, "Until you give in?"**

**She playfully slapped his arm. "I'll say one thing for you, you are persistent. Darling it is too dangerous with so many people in and out; especially Paul and Gertie."**

**Sighing he admitted she was right. "It doesn't make me happy."**

**Moving her hand lower she whispered. "Oh I do know what makes you happy and I think we do need to make up for lost time."**

**Joining his hand to hers he laughed, "I think you will have to reacquaint me with various areas of delight."**

"**What am I going to do with you? You are a sex maniac."**

"**Don't you love it my dear."**

**Della could not help grinning. "Yes I love you so much I want all of you all the time but one of US must be a responsible adult."**

**Groaning Perry barely got the words out. "Well as you can tell young lady you are now getting very familiar."**

"**I could stop if you are in pai….."**

**Rolling toward her Perry stopped her words by sliding his tongue gently across her lips. Della sighed and opened herself to him in every way possible. **

**When they had finally sated themselves and she was lying tightly wrapped in his arms she commented. "This has definitely been worth the wait; both times."**

"**You are incredible baby and we fit together like we have been together forever."**

**She laughed, "So true and if you believe the gossips rags we are married, have a home, and two children."**

"**You just name the day, young lady."**

**Sliding her hand across his chest Della begged, "Not now Perry, please."**

"**Alright but I am still a little jealous of Paul." **

**Sitting up she told him. "I am sure it was innocent. After all Gertie has been telling all of us that Stanley has been hinting about proposing at Christmas time."**

**Perry looked at her sitting beautiful and naked in his bed. "Well we will see and now I can think of better things to do that does not involve talking. Come over here."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter Two**

**Della Street was up and in the office a little before nine. There was so much work to catch up on. Gertie had done a great job and Della would make sure it showed up on her paycheck. Still there was a lot of correspondence to go over not to mention the mail.**

**She was concentrating on which people to call first and who Perry needed to call himself. As his office door slowly opened and Gertie stuck her head around the corner they both jumped.**

**Catching her breath Gertie said, "Oh Della, I heard a noise in here but hadn't seen you."**

"**Sorry Gertie when I saw this pile of work I just sat down and started." Della explained.**

"**By the way you did an excellent job while we were gone. I really appreciate you taking on the extra chores."**

"**Thank you Della. Did you have a good time?"**

**Leaning back in Perry chair she said, "The scenery was beautiful, the food amazing, and the house incredibly large."**

**Her eyes widening Gertie asked. "You and Mr. Mason had a good time together?"**

"**Yes but we were glad to get home too. Oh, here he is now." As the private door opened Gertie scurried back into the reception area"**

**Perry grinned at his lovely lady and inquired. "Where did Gertie go?"**

**Della smiled, "I think she is still a little embarrassed about yesterday."**

**Sliding his briefcase into the foot well he just said "Oh."**

**Della moved from his chair to the one next to him. "As you can see we have a lot of catching up today. Luckily we are not scheduled for any appointments and we can get a lot of this out of the way. There are some calls you have to make."**

**Squinting at her he commented. "All business today I see. Yet you are wearing one of my favorite dresses, the gold and green silk. You are tempting me Miss Street."**

**Crossing her legs and leaning forward Della sighed. "I could wear a flour sack and you would be tempted."**

**Laughing Perry said, "That's because I know what is underneath."**

**Kissing him lightly on the lips she explained, "That is for doing so well last night but now we must get down to business and not monkey business."**

"**Ugh!" Perry exclaimed. "You would remind of the Grinning Gorilla." Then he remembered the piece of paper from the Chinese restaurant in his wallet."**

"**What is that look Perry Mason?" She demanded. **

"**Ah, just thinking of last night Baby. You are right let's get to work." **

**Della thought, "He can be the most exasperating man sometimes," as she handed him his messages.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxooxxoxooxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox**

**By noon they had made a big dent into the work that had piled up in their absence. Perry had barely grumbled when it came time to dictate letters he must answer himself. **

"**Well, Miss Street do you want to work through lunch or do you want to go out and relax?"**

"**You have been so good about catching up I think you deserve to get out of the office." Della told him.**

"**Let's go." Perry said getting up out of his chair.**

**Della held up her hand. "Hold on I have to give Gertie her lunch hour first and man the front desk."**

**Moving toward the coat closet Perry told her, "Let one of the girls do it."**

"**Amy is working on the Covington Brief that has to be to you this afternoon and Teri had a dentist appointment and isn't back yet." **

**Sitting back down and sighing he agreed to wait but they were leaving as soon as Gertie was back. "I'll look at some of this law review while you are out front."**

**Gertie had grabbed her purse as Della came up to the front and was out the door. Just then the phone rang and it was Stanley, Gertie's boyfriend. Della said she would try to catch her. As she ran into the hallway she saw Gertie's bright red dress going into Paul Drake's office.**

**Walking slowly back to the phone Della told Stanley she had just missed Gertie and no she did not know where she had gone. After answering a few calls she went into Perry's office.**

**Della had a puzzled look on her face. "Perry the strangest thing just happened."**

**Looking up he asked, "What?"**

"**Not a second after Gertie left for lunch Stanley called. I told him I might be able to catch her. When I got to the hallway she was going in Paul Drake's office."**

"**I told you something was going on." He answered.**

"**It is so strange she seemed crazy about Stanley." **

**Getting up and heading for the door Perry explained. "I'm going down there and see if I can find out anything. Oh, there goes the switchboard."**

**Della ran for the front as Perry headed out the door. As he was about to open Paul Drake's office door out came Gertie and Paul. "Well this is a surprise."**

**Paul put his hand on Gertie's arm. "For us too Gertie is taking me to lunch to thank me for rescuing her yesterday."**

"**Sorry Paul I just wondered what happened on that Smith matter?"**

"**Why Mr. Mason, Paul's report is in that pile of papers on Della's desk." Gertie explained.**

"**And my expense account is there too."**

"**Of course. Okay thanks, I'll go have her find it. Have a nice lunch." Perry turned to go back to his office.**

**At the elevator Gertie asked Paul, "Should we go to Clay's?"**

"**No way sweetheart. Perry suspects something and it would be just like him to come down there. Let's find somewhere he won't find us." **

**Coming into the reception area Perry went to where Della was seated and explained what he had found out. "You may be right Della there is something strange going on."**

**Della sighed. "Well I'll see what she says when she comes back from lunch." **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**An hour later before Della got to speak to Gertie there was another crisis to divert their attention. Amy's water broke near Della's desk and she freaked out since she wasn't supposed to deliver for another six weeks. **

"**Oh my God Della!" Amy shrieked. "I am so sor….ry. Amy bent over in agony.**

"**Perry!" Della yelled, "call an ambulance we have to get Amy to a hospital immediately."**

**Mason ran out of his office. "What is wrong?"**

**Della was exasperated. "The baby is coming call an ambulance while I call her husband." **

**Gertie came rushing in. "I heard it all Della and I called for the ambulance."**

"**You are a lifesaver Gertie., unlike some man I know"**

**Panting Amy told them. "Don is out of town. He is due back at around six tonight."**

**Timing her contractions Della explained, "I don't think you have time to wait honey. You are having your baby sooner than later. Who is your doctor?"**

"**Dr. William Schafer in the L.A. Medical Center." **

**Looking at their receptionist who was calmer than she imagined she said, "Call her doctor Gertie and ask him to meet us at the hospital."**

"**Okay Della, I opened the front door so the ambulance people could get right in."**

**From then on it was pandemonium as the Amy was rushed to the hospital, Gertie was left in charge to call maintenance, and tried to calm the other typist, Teri, who had walked in from lunch to this scene and almost passed out.**

**On their way to the hospital Perry said, "I am going to just drop you off and go back to the office I will see if Teri is in good enough shape to finish the brief. I will also call Miss. Mosher and have her send over a new typist."**

"**Let me do that. You intimidate Mrs. Miss her with all your requirements." She explained.**

"**I do?" Perry looked perplexed. **

**Della just shook her head. "I will check on Amy and then I have to call her family, they live out in the valley, Don's work, in case he is in touch with them, and Miss. Mosher but we probably can't get anyone until tomorrow."**

"**Okay," Mason sighed. "Call me when you are through here."**

**Leaning over before she got out of the car she kissed him lightly. "Will do Boss"**

**As she walked away he said, "You didn't salute." She did not even turn around.**

**Back at the office Gertie finally had things in hand. She looked around to make sure she was not overheard and called Paul Drake.**

**Quickly explaining everything that had happened she told him, "They are both gone you can bring the ring down."**

"**Right away," Paul drawled.**

**Fifteen minutes later there was still no Paul Drake. Gertie picked up the phone to call and he walked into the office. "It's about time. Did you have to go mine it?"**

**Looking sheepish he explained, "It is in my other jacket and Margo sent it to the cleaners. I called Mama Frenelli's and they said they would look for it but I haven't heard a word. Any baby news?"**

"**Not yet. Oh here is Mr. Mason now."**

"**Perry, so there's never a dull moment around here. So is it a boy or girl?" Paul queried. **

"**I just dropped Della off and came back to get some work done. Perry said wearily. She will call when the baby is born. By the way Gertie Miss Mosher is suppose to send a new typist this afternoon or tomorrow morning. Let me know when she arrives"**

"**Sure Mr. Mason," Gertie told him. "If there is anything else I can do just let me know."**

**Smiling at her he said, "You have had quite some two days Gertie so thanks for the offer. It is good to know I have you to count on."**

**Gertie blushed a bright pink and ducked her head as Paul Drake added, "She is a great lunch partner too.**

**Grinning at his best friend Perry commented, "You would know. Well I need to go talk to Teri."**

**Paul winked at Gertie and told her he would see her later. Perry caught the exchange and shook his head wonderingly.**

**It was just after three o'clock when Della called and told them Amy had a baby girl, Sarah Louise, and they were both fine. She suggested since he was bogged down she could take a cab and would stop in Clay's for a late lunch.**

**Perry had no more hung up and passed around the good news when Gertie came scurrying into his office her big eyes even wider. "What is wrong now Gertie?"**

"**Ummm Mr. Mason Amy's replacement is here. I just wanted you to know she is dressed differently than most girls who come here to work."**

"**In what way?" He asked.**

"**Well ummmm you really need to see for yourself. Her name is Chantal O'Brien, she looks about 25, long legs, average height, red hair, and big green eyes. She is beautiful."**

"**Perry Mason looked impressed. "Well, bring her in Gertie. Maybe she can begin today."**

**Moments later Gertie escorted the young lady into the office. "In a deep sensuous voice she said, "Mr. Perry Mason as I live and breathe so here is where you are. You can be so elusive."**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Jumping up from his chair and rushing to the beautiful young lady in front of him and putting his hands on her shoulders Perry just stared at her for a moment. After studying her for a few moments he exclaimed, "You can't be little Chantal Hebert, Why you were just eight or nine the last time I saw you."**

"**Perry you have such a good memory. I have never forgotten the time you spent with us on the Rivera. You made such an impression on this little girl." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.**

**Gertie who gasped as the girl's short red skirt rode up and she could see her thong. A thong? Gertie began to back out of the boss' office and ran straight into Della Street who also had a look of consternation on her face.**

**Gertie excused herself and went back to her desk her face beet red. Della Street cleared her throat very loudly and Perry Mason pulled back from Chantal immediately.**

"**Della, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." He explained.**

"**So I see. Well all was well at the hospital and so here I am just in time it seems." She had to smile at his predicament.**

"**I want you to meet an old friend."**

**She looked at him puzzled this girl in the very short red skirt, see through white chiffon top, a black bra, and five inch stilettos, and a black lace thong could not be more than 21.**

**Coming further into the office Della held out her hand, "It is nice to meet you Miss …ah…I think MR. MASON forgot to introduce us. I am Della Street, his Confidential Secretary.**

**As Chantal introduced herself Perry knew he had some quick explaining to do. "Della, Miss. Mosher sent Chantal over for the temp job. You can imagine my shock when she appeared all grown up. The last time I saw her was on the Rivera with her parents and she was all of 8 years old. Her dad and I have known each other since the war.**

**Smiling Chantal went on to explain. "Yes daddy is a diplomat and at the UN now. Mama is the famous painter Bridget O'Brien she is in Rome right now. Perry would pop in to see us whenever he was near where daddy was working. I adored him and still do." She explained as she ran her hand with the longest fingernails Della had ever seen down Perry's arm.**

**Well…let's get down to business. You will want to look over Chantal's resume but if Miss Mosher sent her she must be competent."**

**Della motioned Chantal into the law library. "We can talk in here, dear."**

"**Oh Miss Street I have heard a lot about you too. Daddy thinks you are gorgeous. He said Perry is a very lucky man to have you in his life. I told him I am sure you are the best at what you do as that is only who Perry would employ."**

**Not missing the dig she led the way to the law library. "While we are gone and I get Chantal ready to work could you please look over that correspondence I left on your desk MR. MASON?**

**Ow, two MR. MASONS in a few short sentences he was going to have to do some quick explaining.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**As they settled themselves at the law library table Della was looking over Chantel's resume and remarked. "You have very impressive credentials Miss O'Brien. You have a business degree as well as one in film directing and you interned under Fellini. Why work for a temp agency."**

**Sitting back and crossing those long legs Chantel answered, "Daddy did not want me to be a lady of leisure and shop and go to teas. He told me he would subsidize my desire to be a director if I also studied business so I went to a two year school for business while I studied film. Then I found out how hard it is for a woman to break in to that business. I want to be independent so I need to work. Miss Mosher said this would be temporary and when I heard your name and I knew you worked for Perry I begged to be sent out. I did not mention I knew him."**

"**Well you certainly have the skills we need. You will be taking over for Amy who just had a baby girl today. Now you will have to dress more conservatively as this is a law office. If you are agreeable I will take you to your office where you will be working with Teri. You have already met Gertie our receptionist."**

"**Oh thank you Miss Street seeing Perry every day will be worth the hard work."**

**Gritting her teeth Della replied, "I'm sure it will Miss O'Brien."**

**While Chantel was getting settled Della walked into Perry's office and he raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Well?"**

**She tries to hide a mischievous grin. "You Mr. Mason, have an admirer. She is soooooooooooo thrilled to be seeing you every day. Oh and she studied with Fellini to become a film director."**

**Mason was impressed. "She can't be more then 21."**

"**24." She corrected. "She starts tomorrow so you will want to be in at 8:30 to greet her."**

"**Very funny MISS STREET. Don't you have some work to do?**

"**Ow someone is prickly. See you later counselor" With that his secretary breezed out of his office chuckling.**

**Della was busy fielding calls from Amy, her family, and Gertie wanting to know what happened to the girl with the short skirt when she heard laughter coming from Perry's office. When she entered Chantel was leaning against Perry's shoulder as they looked at pictures and laughed.**

**Before Perry could explain Chantel said, "Oh Miss Street we didn't hear you knock. I wanted to share old pictures with Perry from our times together and he is so sweet to agree to take me to pick up my car I just bought. They are detailing it.**

"**Of course," Della said in a tight voice. "Well I suppose you will want to get to that dictation later Mr. Mason."**

"**Oh Perry! Chantel exclaimed, "I was hoping we could take a spin in the new car and have dinner, then reminisce."**

**Taking her hand off his arm Perry explained, "We have been out of town, on business, for a week and there is so much to get done here. Let's plan for some time later."**

**Chantel pouted. "Alright but I won't let you forget."**

**Della's hazel eyes were flashing and Perry decided to retreat. "Let's go so I can get back to work."**

**AS they walked out the door Della muttered, "This is not going to work out at all but Perry will not like my letting her go if he thinks it is jealousy. He does like attention and flattery from women. Will this day ever end?"**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Perry escorted Chantel to his beautiful black Cadillac and she chatted all the way leaning up against him. By the time he seated her and got around to his side she had slid almost under the steering wheel. "Isn't this cozy and such a lovely car?**

**Pushing her gently further toward the passenger seat he explained. "It would be better if you sat on your side."**

**Pouting she squeezed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh Perry but I am so glad to see you. You know I had a crush on you when I was a young girl but now I am a woman. I like to do womanly things." She slid her hand onto his thigh.**

**Trying to keep the car under control Perry Mason took her hand off his thigh. In a choked voice he exclaimed, "Chantel we cannot do this!"**

"**Why I love you Perry and you and I are both single."**

**Patting her hand to keep it from crawling all over him he emphasized, "Be that as it may I am much older then you and I am in a relationship."**

"**In France young women and older men are together all the time. Do not tell me the rumors are true about you and Miss Street. Why she must be thirty something."**

**Perry almost smiled thinking Della would not like to hear that remark. He went on to say. "Who I am with is no one's business. However, you need someone your own age who wants the same things you do."**

**Sliding as far away as possible she choked out, "Very well you missed your chance Mr. Perry Mason. My father will not be pleased but that's your problem. When your Miss Street is old and saggy remember you could have had me."**

"**I am flattered Chantel, I am, but you can't make someone love you. I think we are at your dealership."**

"**Thank goodness. Thank you for the ride MR. MASON!"**

"**You are welcome and I don't think this job will work out at my office."**

**As she walked into the dealership she turned and yelled. "I QUIT!**

**He drove off chuckling and thought that is some little spitfire. The man who gets her will have his hands full.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Della waited impatiently for her boss to get back from his time with the little temptress. He would not like her being fired and she was preparing herself for a battle. Finally she heard his key in the private entrance.**

**The lawyer had a grin on his face and was carrying a dozen pink roses.**

**Leaning against his desk her arms crossed over her chest she asked. "Alright what happened?"**

**Handing her the bouquet and kissing her soundly he explained. "These are for how much I love and appreciate you."**

**Smiling despite herself Della proclaimed, "This is going to be good."**

"**Put those in water and then come back in here and I will tell you a story."**

**Della rolled her eyes as she walked to the office kitchen. "I'll bet." She muttered.**

**Perry was sitting on the office sofa when she came back in with coffee on a tray. She placed it on the table near the slider and turned to look at her boss. "So?"**

**Patting the cushion next to him he coaxed. "Come sit here sweetheart." **

**Trying not to panic Della felt her stomach clench. "Oh no this must be something."**

**Sighing Perry began his explanation. "Well she is not subtle she was all over me almost before I got the car started."**

**She began to speak but he held up his hand. "Hear me out first."**

**After she nodded he began. "This young lady was like an octopus. She had hands everywhere. It seems she likes older men and almost proposed to me."**

**Raising her eyebrows Della commented. "Of course you were flattered."**

"**Only marginally, I was flummoxed mainly. I gave her no signals I knew of but she was determined to…."**

**Della interrupted, "Perry she cannot work…."**

**Holding up his hand in surrender he said, "I told her that."**

"**I told her that!"**

"**Did you really?" Della was puzzled.**

"**Yes I did Miss Street and she yelled at me I quit." The lawyer rubbed his face with his hands as he told her. "I don't know about you but I am ready to go home."**

**Laughing with relief his secretary moved over to sit on his lap. "You're the boss but you have three appointments this afternoon my love."**

**Sliding his hands up her arms he asked, "When is the first one?"**

"**You have an hour then three in a row for consultations."**

**Placing his hand on her neck and pulling her lips close to his he murmured, "Well I think we should put this time to good use."**

**Touching his lips slightly she sighed, "Oh no Mr. Mason you are going to do the mail."**

**Slapping her bottom playfully he declared, "Baggage! I had in mind that you would do this male."**

"**Here? In the Office? In the daylight?" She laughed.**

"**Too much talking, young lady, we are wasting time."**

**His personal confidential head of office threw her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss that was so passionate, so long, and breathtaking they did not hear someone knocking at the door until they pounded.**

**Jumping up and buttoning her top rapidly she went to the door and asked, "Who is there?"**

"**It's me Miss Street, Gertie."**

**Perry had retired to the law library to straighten himself. Della pulled on the door like it was stuck. "We have to get this door fixed Gertie. I think the weather makes it swell sometimes and get stuck." Della explained **

"**Oh I wondered why it wouldn't open." **

**In her breathy voice Gertie continued. "That young lady who came in earlier; so inappropriately dressed she was. Anyway, she wants to be paid for the time she worked and she is quitting."**

"**Tell her I will send her pay to Miss. Mosher." Della told the receptionist. "I have to have her send up another typist too."**

**Alright I will take care of her." Gertie started out of the office. "Oh and Mr. Mason your two o'clock appointment is here early."**

"**I'll see Mr. Tamber in about five minutes. Della will come out and get him" Perry called from law library**

"**Yes, Mr. Mason." **

**When Gertie had gone Della asked with a smile in her voice, "Having some problems dear? Anything I can do to help?"**

"**In five minutes?" He inquired coming out of the office and going to his desk.**

**Della grinned, "Noooooooooooooooooo!"**

**Looking smug Perry remarked. "I thought not. Now go get Mr. Tamber this is an office you know."**

"**You" Della grumbled as she left his office.**

**It was after six by the time they realized it but they were fairly well caught up and as Della's stomach grumbled she realized there had been no lunch. "I am hungry.**

"**No kidding!"**

**Running her fingernails down his arm she coaxed, "You wouldn't want me to collapse from starvation and not be able to enjoy dessert tonight would you?"**

**Perry was out of his chair and at the coat closet right away. "Close up the office and let's go."  
**

**His secretary looked at him with a smirk and a shake of her shoulders. "I already did."**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo**

**What Perry and Della didn't know was Gertie was in Paul's office getting bad news. **

**Throwing up his hands in dismay Paul explained. "The diamond is gone!"**

**Gertie dropped into a chair and exclaimed. "What!"**

"**Mama found the setting in the coat but no stone."**

"**Oh Lord! What will we do now!" **

"**First let's not panic. Let's just tell Perry and see what he says." Paul tried to calm her down.**

"**Paul, we can't do that I would lose my job." Gertie started to cry. **

"**Now Gertie everything will be fine." he hated when a woman cried he felt so helpless.**

**Sobbing the girl choked out, "For you but not for me. You are the boss' best friend and Stanley is talking marriage finally. I have to work at least for a while."**

**Alright let's go to dinner and then plan our strategy. Do you remember what the diamond looked like?"**

**Gertie blew her nose and admitted, "Of course you don't forget a rock like that."**

"**Great, a ROCK!" Paul sighed **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Perry Mason was sitting on Della's sofa giving her a back massage. "Oh Perry, that feels so good! It has been some week already."**

"**Tell me about it. Well I think we have had our fill and the rest of the week should be calmer."**

**Della was contemplative. "We still have the Gertie/Paul mystery to solve."**

**Rubbing the kinks out of her shoulders Perry said, "I say forget them and let's concentrate on us"**

"**Ummm I agree counselor. Just move your hands a little lower."**

**He immediately pulled her up on his lap and began massaging her bottom.**

"**Perry!" She squealed. "That makes me crazy."**

"**My thoughts exactly."**

"**Sweetheart." She whispered. "If you keep that up you need to move to a place where it is much more comfortable."**

"**Lead on McDuff" He ordered.**

**Laughing she got up and he followed her quickly to her boudoir. **

"**Now I've got you right where I want you." He declared**

"**Not exactly," Della couldn't keep a delicious smile off her face. "Let me get you out of those very uncomfortable clothes and I will give you a massage you will never forget."**

"**You first and I can undress myself." He quickly pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.**

**Della began her strip tease and Perry finished undressing quickly and lay on her bed watching as she ever so slowly took off her jewelry.**

"**Lord woman what you do to me!**

**As she unbuttoned her dusky pink silk blouse she commented. "You haven't seen anything yet mister."**

**Propped on his elbow he said. "I am all eyes."**

**She giggled. "So I've noticed."**

**Next she unzipped her skirt and wiggled out of it. She heard his sigh when he saw her matching lacy pink underwear. He couldn't wait any longer and pulled her onto the bed. "I want to take those off personally." He breathed.**

"**Roll over" she commanded. "The massage first."**

**Covering her hands with warm oil Della started at his neck and began massaging the taut chords of his neck until they relaxed. Then she moved to his shoulders, always a sore spot. As her strong fingers moved downward caressing his skin as well as massaging Perry moaned softly. **

"**That feels so good Baby."**

**Touching his sensitive buttocks she told him. "Just relax and enjoy my love."**

"**Right! Relax! Young lady you are such a temptress and I do not know how much more I can stand."**

**Della started to laugh. "I wish Burger and Tragg could see you losing control."**

"**Well you certainly know how to cool a man down." She laughed even harder.**

**Now you can turn over Mr. Mason and I will relax your front."**

**He squinted at her. "That is definitely not what I had in mind."**

"**You are definitely in good hands with me sir. I know just what you need."**

**Pulling her down so he could kiss her he asked. "Have I told you how much I love you?"**

"**Yes, but I can hear it over and over."**

**Before she could say more their lips met and just that touch exploded feelings all over their bodies. Over and over he kissed her as if he could not get enough. Della slid her tongue into his mouth mating with his over and over. His hands pulled her buttocks in so close she see could feel how ready he was to consummate their love.**

**Perry rolled on his side taking her with him. He began kissing her collarbone and moved down to her pink tips. Della gasped as he took each tip into his mouth gently suckling. "Perry….Perry….Oh God!**

**His hands were parting her thighs, so perfect, so soft, and he entered her moving fingers across her most sensitive parts as she gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He never stopped until she began begging him to stop and not stop and he felt her pulsating around his skin.**

**Completely sated Della Street lay back against the pillows and Perry Mason rubbed his arousal against her. "Tell me what you want Darling."**

**Breathing heavy his lover told him. "I need to feel you inside me now."**

"**The perfect answer." He groaned as he positioned himself above her. **

**He moved ever so slowly because he knew it drove her crazy. Her cries of desire served to have him move a little faster until she was begging for more.**

"**Finally!" she murmured as they were joined as one and he began to move at an ever increasing pace. Della was gone to some place out of this world where all she felt was sensations. It was like flying and swooping and being able to feel every sensation ever felt. Perry was soon joining her there and they were the only two people in the world. Each thrust was met with no thoughts just feeling and it was the most amazing thing in the world.**

**When he finally said, "I can't wait any longer Baby" she felt all his love pouring from him into her. **

**Still connected he told her in his deep sensuous voice. "Each time I think it can't better and it does."**

"**That my darling is because you do everything with such love, care, and consideration. I love you so much Perry Mason. You make me so complete."**

"**And you are the only woman who can make me feel so content and at peace."**

**Getting more comfortable his secretary told him. "You know sweetheart I never felt I would meet someone like you. You are so considerate of me and do even small things to make me feel so safe and loved."**

**Kissing her nose he agreed. "I have never known anyone like you. Every time I was in a serious relationship I thought I would be taken care of too but it never happened. Then you walked through my door. Every dream came true in one beautiful package. I thought I was dreaming."**

**Running her finger along his jaw Della murmured, "I felt the same such a gorgeous man, tall, broad shoulders, dark wavy hair, and the most fantastic blue eyes. I thought I would faint."**

**Laughing Perry said relieved. "Thank goodness you didn't my office was in chaos. **

**Della had to smile because Perry loved to tell that story about how she restored order to utter chaos. He was always so proud of her and she was so proud of his legal prowess. She loved this time after they made love when the barriers were down and they talked about anything and everything.**

"**My mother would have loved you." He explained. "Of course we would have been married because she would have harangued us until we did. She wasn't so complimentary about some of my other lady friends.**

"**Let me guess." Della suggested.**

"**Let's not go there my dear." Perry grinned.**

**She gave him a smoldering look. "Where would you like to go boss?"**

"**Right where we are because wherever I am with you it is like heaven."**

"**Such a sweet talker." **

"**Let's see what other things I can taste that is sweet." He had that devilish look on his face she could not resist.**

**Raising her lips to his as he ran his hands down her sides she said, "Enough talk for now."**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Paul and Gertie made sure Della and Perry were gone for the evening when they went downstairs to Clay's for dinner.**

**Laughing Paul said, "This is getting to be very nice habit."**

**Frowning Gertie told him. "Maybe for you but I think Stanley is getting suspicious. He really questioned me about breaking our date. Not that I don't enjoy time with you Paul but you are not the marrying kind."**

"**Someone has to be out there playing the field."**

"**A woman wants to feel her relationship is going somewhere."**

**Stretching Paul agreed. "You have a point. We better get going and see my jeweler friend. I told him between 7 and 7:30.**

**Half an hour later they were sitting at a jewelry counter looking at the stone that matched the one in the ring Gertie had tried on but they had no idea of the original's clarity and the cost really threw them both for a loop.**

**Paul was speechless. "Arnie, we have to think this over."**

"**Well Paul Drake she is a very special lady you have here. I never thought I would see you shopping for rings."**

**Paul slipped his arm around Gertie. "She sure is but keep this for me and I will get back to you tomorrow with my mother's setting. Also for now we are keeping this quiet until we talk to our friends and relatives."**

**Arnie shook hands with Paul as he agreed to their plan. "See you tomorrow."**

**Paul took Gertie's hand as they walked out the door. As he helped her in the car he leaned down and said, "Let's go for a drink; I'm exhausted."**

**Gertie smiled up at him and agreed. "Me too, and maybe I'll have more than one."**

**Paul laughed as she got in her side of the Thunderbird. Little did they know they were being watched every step of the way.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Perry Mason rolled over and found there was no Della Street in bed with him. There was no bathroom light and her robe was missing. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. "Can't you sleep Baby?**

**She smiled at him from the window seat. "I woke up and my mind was whirling with all the strange things that have happened this week."**

**Perry smirked. "You can't get Gertie and Paul off your mind."**

**That's part of it." She agreed. "It just seems like an unending week and it is only Wednesday well Thursday now. A lot of strange things have happened. When I say strange I mean in comparison to the usual odd things that happen at the office"**

"**Like what?" He inquired.**

"**Well Gertie has been like she is on pins and needle all the time. I know she can be flighty but it seems out of proportion this week. The sneaking around she is doing with Paul. She hasn't been mentioning Stanley and I know she was crazy about him. Then your girlfriend coming in to seduce you was memorable. Amy going into labor in my office and Miss Mosher has not being able to send a competent replacement is on my mind. A nice juicy murder case would be calmer right at the moment."**

**He puts his arms around her. "Sweetheart, this too shall pass and things will get back to normal."**

"**Promise?" She asked.**

"**Yes, now let's go back to bed we have to get up in a couple hours." Perry pulled her up and put his arm around and they walked into the bedroom. Relaxing in his arms Della was asleep before she realized she stopped talking in mid-sentence.**

**Perry was up and dressed the next morning and Della was still sleeping. He ran out for coffee and rolls and she was still sleeping. Sitting on the bed he said, "Wake up sleepy you will be late for work and you know how grumpy that makes your boss."**

**Della stretched lazily. "I know how to handle him."**

**There was a grin on his face as he told her. "You sure do but time for getting up my sweet."**

**Della sat up and the room began to spin, her eyes hurts and the back of her head pounded. **

"**What's wrong?" Perry was immediately apprehensive.**

"**A bad headache but a hot shower will help."**

"**If it doesn't you are staying right here for the day. "He ordered.**

"**But Perry we have so much to catch up on." Della protested.**

**Holding up his hand he told her. "I'm walking you to the shower and I don't want to hear anymore."**

**Della knew better than to argue with him about this and it was nice to be taken care of. Unfortunately the shower didn't help. She asked him to get her pain medicine from the kitchen cupboard and agreed to rest. **

"**You rest all day and no more grousing." He had on his Perry Mason, Attorney at Law demeanor and she meekly acquiesced. **

**After getting his hat, coat, and briefcase Perry kissed her gently. Della reached up to pull him closer and murmured. "Perhaps you could help me get rid of my headache in another way."**

**He grinned, "I would love to but I have to get to work so my secretary doesn't chastise me. Also if both of us don't show up Gertie will really be on pins and needles.**

**In her most Camille like tones Della told him, "Go and leave me in my lonely bed sick and suffering."**

**Perry laughed all the way out the door.**

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**The office seemed so quiet and lonely with Della not in and out. Perry had told Gertie that Della had called him and said she was ill. They both agreed that was unusual as his secretary rarely took time off.**

**A new girl came in from Miss Mosher's agency and she seemed competent but Della would have to decide. Paul stopped in for a chat after lunch and as he was about to leave when Della walked into the office.**

"**What are you doing here? Perry asked getting up from his chair. **

"**I feel much better." She explained.**

"**You have dark circles under your eyes." Paul told her.**

**Giving Paul the evil eye she said sarcastically. "Thanks for pointing that out Mr. Drake.**

**Paul grinned. "Anything I can do to help."**

"**Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She queried.**

**Perry was telling her to come and sit on the sofa when all Hell broke loose.**

**First they heard someone arguing with Gertie and she kept saying "Keep your voice down. As they were ready to go out to the reception room they heard the receptionist yell. "You can't go in there."**

**The outer door to Perry's office flew open. A six foot six linebacker was standing there.**

**He asked belligerently. "Where is this Paul Drake fellow?"**

"**Stanley stop!" Gertie screamed.**

**They all looked at each other as if this is Stanley?**

**Paul walked toward him. "That's me, I'm Paul Drake"**

**Stanley started hitting Paul in the chest with his index finger and Paul kept moving backward as the giant continued his diatribe. "So you think you are stealing my girl well I've got news for you buddy she is marrying me. I saw you looking at rings last night and all those cozy dinners. You stay away from Gertie I love her and she loves me."**

**Gertie stood with her mouth hanging open. Della felt her headache coming back and sat down on the sofa. **

**Paul told him. "Listen Buddy I can explain."**

"**I'm not giving you time I am taking my woman and leaving."**

**With that Stanley threw a punch at Paul. Paul who had been an amateur boxer in the service ducked and not realizing Perry was right behind him Stanley hit Mason in the jaw knocking him into his desk and Perry's forehead hit the edge. There was blood all over. **

**Gertie was screeching as the two typists ran into the room and Paul hit Stanley first in the solar plexis and then the face. As he fell with a loud thud he knocked Gertie over. **

**Paul helped her up and she was crying and calling Stanley's name over and over again as she went for cold towels.**

**Della had run to Perry and was wiping the blood off his face with his handkerchief. Paul came over to see how he was and informed them. "I think I broke my hand."**

"**Well I think we will have a few people going to emergency now."**

**Perry was coming around and groaning. "What the hell is going on?"**

**Della explained. "I think Gertie is getting married but I am not sure if it is to Paul or Stanley."**

"**That's the understatement of the year." Paul told them.**

**Groggy and trying to sit up Perry leaned back against Della again. "Stay still Perry, Teri is calling an ambulance. Paul go into the kitchen and get ice and a towel for your hand. Gertie is getting a cold cloth for Stanley."**

"**Miss Street." she sobbed. "I am so sorry this is all my fault if I had not knocked over the desk."**

**Soothing the receptionist Della said as she tried to figure out what in the world Gertie was talking about, "It will be fine and you are not fired."**

**A few minutes later the ambulance crew came in and it was the same men who had been there for Amy. One of them commented. "Here we are twice in one week and not one victim this time, but three. I didn't know law offices were this dangerous."**

**At the end of her rope Della said between gritted teeth, "Will you please keep your opinions to yourself and take care of these men."**

"**Yes ma'am. Sorry about that."**

**Stanley was coming around and he had two swollen eyes turning a nice shade of purple and needed a good examination. Paul's hand was badly swollen and they were pretty sure it was broken but he needed to go for x-rays. Perry had to have his forehead stitched up.**

**As they were about to leave for the emergency room at Cedar Sinai in walked Lt. Arthur Tragg. He chuckled. "Well what have we here? I heard over the radio and had to come and see what trouble you were into now Perry." **

**Perry's jaw was turning black and blue but he managed to tell Tragg he wasn't sure what was going on."**

"**I see you are on your way to the hospital." Tragg pushed back his hat. "I'll follow along and try to figure out what is going on here."**

**Della said, "That isn't really necessary Lieutenant."**

**Tragg was having a hard time not grinning. "Of course it is Della this is going to make great water cooler conversation.**

**As they all left the office Della mumbled. "Of course it will."**

**xoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **

**Perry and Della did not get back to Perry's apartment from the hospital until after seven. They were both ready to just fall into bed. **

**Della looked at him and the place where they shaved his hair and put in eight stitches. His jaw was still swollen and dark purple. She knew it hurt him to talk because he wasn't opening his mouth very wide. "Time to take your pain medicine sweetheart and you need to get to sleep."**

**He held on to his jaw as he complained. "I am too groggy already Del. I don't want to take any more.**

**Talking to him as you would a recalcitrant child she explained. "This will help you get a good night's sleep. You will be feeling better in the morning.**

"**All right!" He acquiesced but she knew he was not happy."**

"**Go get ready for bed I will get a ice bag for your jaw and then I tuck you in."**

"**You aren't sleeping with me?"**

"**Yes, I am but I want you asleep first so you don't get other ideas."**

**He pouted a little but promised. "I will be a perfect gentleman."**

"**Uh huh. I have heard that before." Della informed him. I seem to remember a time when you only had one good arm and that did not stop you from any type of activity."**

"**Party Pooper" **

"**Just get ready for bed. After all we have a meeting tomorrow with all the participants in today's free for all. I'm sure Paul will be trying to rest now that his hand has been wrapped up. Just think you could have broken two bones in your hand if things had gone differently." **

**He gave a sigh and admitted. "I know. I just want to know what is going on."**

"**Me too." Della concurred. "However let's save this for morning."**

**Perry barely got his pajama bottoms on and he was falling asleep. Della tenderly kissed him good night and headed for a shower.**

**Wearing his pajama top Della looked at her boy all banged up. She slid into bed and cuddled into him being careful not to hurt him more. Her last thoughts were "what a week!"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**It was eleven o'clock before everyone wandered into Perry's office. Gertie had been there bright and early and was still worried about her job. Perry dressed in a blue suit and white shirt with no tie was still groggy but her coffee was helping him wake up more fully. Paul in gray slacks, a light yellow golf shirt, and arm in a sling was in a great mood due to his pain medicine. Della wearing her pink suit with the flared skirt and silk dusky pink blouse had already called down to Clays to order sandwiches for noon and was busily fielding calls from newspaper reporters. The rest of the staff had been told the office was closed for the rest of the week.**

"**Oh Mr. Mason I feel so bad." Gertie had tears in her eyes. "This is my entire fault."**

**Perry looked at her oddly. "How can this be your fault?"**

"**Well I…."**

**Paul interrupted. "Gertie, let's wait until Stanley gets here so we don't have to explain twice."**

**Della and Perry looked at each other as if to say what in the world is going on.**

**In a little voice Gertie explained. "He should be here any minute. He said his ribs are sore and he has two black eyes that are real beauts."**

**Della asked, "Why was he so upset Gertie? There was so much confusion I never did figure that out."**

**Gertie said dreamily, "He was so jealous and of course I had lied to him as to why I could not see him and he saw me with Paul."**

**Sitting in the chair next to Perry Della said wearily, "I can't wait to hear this explanation."**

**Just then Stanley looking like he had been a barroom brawl walked in and put his arm around Gertie**

**Perry began in his best professional voice. "I want some explanations and right now.**

**Looking at Stanley and Paul, Gertie hesitated but they offered nothing. "Well it began the day you were to return and I dropped the papers I was putting on your desk all over. She went on to explain about the drawer pulling out and finding the diamond ring and trying it on and having trouble getting it off."**

**Paul chimed in. "I came in and found her sobbing and we looked for the ring and found it just as you came in. Gertie was scared to death so I covered for her." He went on about his jacket being sent to the cleaners and they lost the diamond. "Last night we went to a buddy who sells diamonds to look for a replacement."**

"**Where do you come into this?" Perry asked Stanley.**

**Looking shamefaced Stanley explained. "Gert was giving me excuses not to see me and she is such a poor liar. After the second excuse I decided to see what was going on and here she was with this big galoot. I kept waiting for her to dump me but she said nothing. Then when I followed them to the jewelry store last night I was blind with jealousy and I wanted answers. I went to Drake's office and they told me he was down the hall in conference. I knew where that was and you know the rest."**

**With pleading in her big blue eyes Gertie wanted to know. "Are you going to have Stanley arrested?"**

**Della was having a hard time not laughing at all the crazy situations. Then she realized they were talking about Perry having a diamond ring in his office desk. "What is this about you having a diamond ring in your desk?"**

**Perry tried to laugh but just grimaced. "It is Harvey's."**

"**What?" Della was completely confused. "Why would you have Harvey's diamond ring here?"**

"**I'll explain later." He told her. **

"**Well about you Stanley. I have been jealous a time or two. I know how it feels.**

"**A time or two?" Della muttered just loud enough so Perry could hear. "More like 22 times."**

**Ignoring his head of office he went on. "So what are your intentions toward our Gertie?" Perry questioned the man.**

**Stanley got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. "Gertrude Marilyn Lade I would like you to be my wife. I love you very much and will do everything I can to make you happy"**

**Gertie and Della were both crying as the receptionist exclaimed. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"**

"**Then under the circumstances we can't send a newly engaged man to jail. What do you say Paul?"**

**Paul hesitated and then added. "You are right Perry but he better treat Gertie right or I'll be back."**

**Della hurried to Gertie. "Let me see the ring. Oh it is beautiful. I am so happy for you." They hugged and Della sent Perry a "don't get any ideas" look over Gertie's shoulder.**

**Arms around each other Gertie and Stanley started to leave and Paul stopped them by saying "We still have to replace Harvey's diamond."**

**The look on Gertie's face made Mason say. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."**

"**But Mr. Mason," Gertie groaned.**

"**It will be fine you two go celebrate and make plans for your wedding."**

**Stanley shook hands with the men and apologized again. Gertie thanked Perry and Della again. As they were leaving the boy from Clay's arrived with lunch.**

**Paul settled back in his chair announcing he thought he would stay.**

**Della laughed. "Why am I not surprised."**

"**You are making me feel unwelcome Miss Street. I'm going to get a complex."**

"**I notice it doesn't make you leave especially when there is free food." Perry told him.**

"**Well you do have to explain about Harvey Perry and I wouldn't want this food to go to waste." **

**Perry and Della looked at each other. "I want to hear this explanation too Mr. Mason."**

**He knew that tone. "Well we all know our friend Harvey is forever getting married or engaged. So he had a ring made but the diamond is not real. Oh he got the best reproduction there is but after his last disastrous relationship he asked me to keep it and not let him have it back. He may not even remember doing it he was pretty inebriated. Anyway I stuck it in the back of my desk drawer and really forgot about it. So I am going to mention it unless he does." **

"**Whoa! Paul exclaimed. "I was going to lay out thousands for a duplicate today. What a load off my mind."**

"**Don't get to complacent. If he wants it you and Gertie will have to replace that."**

"**Well better than thousands, man." Paul was so relieved.**

**Della started cleaning up. "I think both of you need to go home and get some rest. This has been a never ending week. Let's start fresh Monday morning."**

"**I'm with Della." Paul said. "I am going down to my office for a few minutes and then home to rest my arm. The doctor said they will cast it sometime next week."**

"**Take care Paul and if you need anything call us." Della informed him.**

"**Will do Beautiful. When are you two leaving?"**

**Perry interjected. "As soon as I can get her out of here."**

"**Just a few minutes Perry. Let me finish in the kitchen and I'm all yours."**

**As Paul went out the door he commented. "No surprises there."**

**Perry made as to throw a book at him. "Get out Drake." They heard him chuckling down the hall.**

**Within five minutes Della had everything shipshape and they were heading for the door when the phone rang. Della looked at Perry who said, "Let the service get it."**

**Della grimaced. "I can't. I'll just take a message."**

'**UH HUH" Perry sat in the client's chair. Ten minutes later he asked. "Well?"**

"**You won't believe this." Della was truly perplexed.**

"**What?"**

"**Well it was a woman who wants to see you. It seems that she owns a production company and they want to do a television show based on your adventures." **

"**What?"**

"**Yes, it doesn't have a title yet but they have found the actor they want to play you or the character they create based on you."**

"**That's crazy Della. Who is this fellow did she say. His name is….wait a minute let me look at my notes. Here it is Raymond Burr."**

"**I've never heard of him. Probably a fly by night company. It wouldn't last more than 18 episodes. Who knows where this television will go anyway."**

**You are probably right but she will be in at 10 on Monday." Della told him.**

**Did they say who would play you? He wanted to know.**

"**I didn't think to ask." She admitted.**

"**Well think on it but it will have to be the most beautiful woman in Hollywood."**

**Della blushed. "As always you flatter me."**

**He took her arm and said, "Let's go before the phone rings again and you can help me rest."**

"**Even all beat up you have a one track mind." His personal secretary told him.**

"**That's because you are the only one who can kiss me and make me all better."**

**Della slipped her hand through his arm and said, "And don't you forget it!" **


End file.
